


Kim Family Traditional Spring Break Road Trip™

by Aristotaeles



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kinda Crack, M/M, Smut, everyone in exo and rv will show up at some point, tags will be add as story progresses, the irene/wendy is side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Junmyeon asked Yixing to be his pretend boyfriend for his family road trip, but things don't go at all with the things he had planned.Or the one where Junmyeon asks Yixing to pretend to be his awful boyfriend but Yixing is too nice of a person so Junmyeon played himself. He also has actual feelings for Yixing so he double played himself.





	1. Junmyeon's thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talara/gifts).



> Helloooooo!!! This is my first multi chapter on kpop, so I hope everyone likes it! Sulay is the main pairing, but It'll have some side pairings making appearances over the story. I'm planning for this to have three to four parts, and it may or may not have smut (im still deciding that actually)  
> Especial thanks to Talara, who's basically my inspiration, ranting partner and foolproof reader  
> Love you babe <3

Junmyeon was having an actual great day™. He really was. He had just nailed one of the hardest test of his major, he successfully asked his long term crush to come over to his loft in a totally friendly and not creepy way, and he quickly shut down any teasing from Jongdae and Baekhyun. Overall, Junmyeon could say that was the luckiest day of his life.

That's it, until his mother called and ruined everything good that ever happened to Junmyeon ever. The conversation started like normal, his mother worrying over him (if he was studying too hard, if he was eating enough, if he's been drinking too much on parties) and Junmyeon diverting the conversation so he wouldn't have to tell his mom how he's been surviving of ramyum and the occasional Kyungsoo cooking.

The conversation started to divert from the normal category when his mother began to talk about the family's traditional spring break road trip™, especially the last one. Last year, his sister, Joohyun, had taken her new boyfriend to the trip. It was a disaster, the guy had gross habits, was rude, disrespectful and had the worst personality ever. Needless to say, by the end of the trip, the whole family, including Joohyun, hated the guy.

That was a fact, everyone disliked him to no end. In the end, it even became a family joke to make bad imitations of the guy. Junmyeon hated the guy, Joohyun hated the guy, his mother hated the guy, his father hated the guy, everyone hated the guy. So, it was no surprise when this came up in the conversation.

"Your sister had the worst boyfriend in the whole family!" His mother exclaimed, her voice laced with laughter.

Maybe it was the way she phrased it. Maybe it was the context of the conversation. Maybe it was the fact that his sister was mentioned. Whatever it was, a feeling and a thought settled inside Junmyeon. 

See, his whole life is marked by a slightly out of proportions siblings competition. Joohyun and Junmyeon were close in age, interests and their parents were firm believers of no child bias, but somehow their personalities always clashed. Of course, they loved each other, but between hugs and cute siblings pictures, their childhoods were marred with competitions to see who could climb trees faster, or who could learn multiplication first. As they grown up and became more mature, the competitions went from silly things to serious things like who could get in a better college, who could get the best part time job, who was better at "adulting". Still, the main goal was the same, to outshine each other.

So, when Junmyeon realized what he was thinking was dumb and he should let it go, it was already too late. The old flame of those silly competitions with his sister were back. Junmyeon wasn't going to let Joohyun win.

He had to find the worst boyfriend for the Kim family traditional spring break road trip™.

***

Junmyeon was laying on his bed, thinking of a plan to win against his sister, when he heard a knock on his door. Junmyeon rose from his bed, startled. Truth be told, after exam week, he was too tired and was more of less daydreaming than actually thinking of an actual plan. Junmyeon crawled half way to the door and then he found something inside himself to get up and go to their door. Maybe it was Kyungsoo, being the angel he was, bringing some food.

He wasn't completely wrong. The person behind the door was holding what looked like take out in one hand and a six pack of beers in the other. That person, standing in full beautiful glory in front of Junmyeon's door was Zhang Yixing, his long time crush and new friend. Way to go, Kim Junmyeon.

With part of his brain fried over studying for tests and the other part fried over his little spring break plan, Junmyeon had completely forgotten that he had invited Yixing over for some dinner and alcohol. So, there was Junmyeon, standing in front of his crush with only a hot pink sweater and smiling faced pineapple printed boxers. Fuck his life.

"Yixing! You're early!" Junmyeon managed to squeal out, after five seconds of awkward silence that looked more like an eternity.

"Am I? I was about to apologize for being a little late..." Yixing said, cocking his head to the side. Junmyeon looked at him dumbly for some seconds, too entranced thinking about how adorable Yixing's confused face was.

"Regardless of the time, I'm glad you came," Junmyeon said, stepping aside to allow Yixing to enter his home. Junmyeon stopped short of following when he realized what he had just said. _Did he really just said that? Was it too thirsty? Was Yixing thinking he was too thirsty? Was Junmyeon too thirsty to Yixing?_ Ok, the answer to the last one was yes, he indeed was.

Junmyeon sighed, still by the door, before following Yixing inside his apartment. He stopped for a moment, just for a moment, to appreciate the wonders those black sweats did to Yixing's thighs and butt. _Incredible_. Unfortunately, his moment was broken when Yixing abruptly turned around to look at Junmyeon, smiling when he caught him looking.

"I'm glad I didn't come underdressed," Yixing said, a teasing tilt on his tone, gesturing to Junmyeon. That was when he remembered that he was still in sweater and boxers. Blushing, Junmyeon quickly excused himself to change, being followed by Yixing's chuckles, making Junmyeon blush for a whole new reason.

Junmyeon ruffled, why was Yixing all cute and sexy at the same time? How could he do this to Junmyeon? He was feeling so attacked right now, it was unfair.

After he was done changing, Junmyeon went back to the main area, only to find Yixing half lying on his sofa, a beer on his hand while he flipped channels on the tv. He looked so comfortable and natural on his sofa that Junmyeon was convinced Yixing's been there since always, and for a moment his brain stopped functioning. It was official, Zhang Yixing was personally attacking Kim Junmyeon, and he was to be dead by the morning.

"What? You started without me?" Junmyeon said, picking up a beer for himself and settling on the other side of the couch. _Kim Junmyeon, you two faced hoe, you were thirsting over this guy thighs not even ten minutes ago and now you're acting all buddy buddy with him. And now you're calling yourself a two faced thirsty hoe while you're smiling at him, god you're a hot mess._

Setting his frantic, sassy thoughts away, Junmyeon tried to concentrate on his conversation with Yixing. Fortunately, Yixing was talking about his song composition class, so Junmyeon didn't have to contribute a lot for the conversation and he could focus solely on Yixing and not in forming complete sentences.

***

They were well into the night, take out eaten, alcohol drunken, movie on, when Junmyeon started to thinking wrong. See, Junmyeon sometimes liked to act like the parent friend, worrying after everyone, acting like a tired out grandpa, making dad jokes, but deep inside Junmyeon was actually a five year old. And like any other five year old without supervision, Junmyeon starts to have weird ideas, like sticking a crayon up his nose (done that), painting the walls with kool aid (Joohyun did that) and confessing to his crush while they were both drunk in the middle of the night in his house.

"Yixing," Junmyeon whispered, the idea that popped in his mind looking fool proof in his alcohol addled brain.

"Yeah?" Yixing responded sleepily, his head already lolling to the side.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" The question was whispered, but it held the excitement Junmyeon was feeling. For his tired, drunken brain, that was a totally normal and natural question. Apparently, his tired and drunken brain was wrong, as Yixing suddenly shot up from his seat, his eyes wide and surprised as he looked at Junmyeon.

"What?" Yixing asked, disbelief coloring his voice. That sobered Junmyeon up a little bit, and he took a look at Yixing. He was stiff, his face shocked, but his eyes were panicking, his body practically facing the door, as if he was ready to bolt out of it at any moment. Junmyeon was getting rejected.

**Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!! Abort!!!**  
**Quick, think of a plan B!**

Junmyeon thought of one, but he knew it was a bad plan as soon as he opened his mouth.

"I mean, fake boyfriend," Junmyeon got up too, frantic to try to explain himself. Yixing just looked at him questionably, prompting him to continue.

"So, like, my sister and I are very competitive around each other, right? And last year she brought her boyfriend to the family's spring break road trip™, but he was the ultimate asshole, and my mom just said that Joohyun had the worst boyfriend in the family, so naturally now I have to have the worst boyfriend ever! But I can't just find a boyfriend in two days, take him to meet my family and then break up with him the day after the trip! So I was thinking, maybe I could ask someone to pretend to be my asshole boyfriend?" Junmyeon finished his rant weakly. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't be blamed, he was kinda panicking himself.

"… and you want me to be that asshole boyfriend? Why me?" Yixing asked uncertain. _Excuse! Find an excuse!_

"Because I trust you! And you're nice, so I trust you to be nice even when you're an asshole!" Junmyeon tried, giving Yixing a shy smile. Junmyeon studied Yixing's face, confusion written all over it. Junmyeon sighed, he was going to say no. That was it, he had just lost Yixing and he stupid plan was wrecked.

"Okay," Yixing said suddenly.

"Okay?" Junmyeon blinked.

"Okay, I'll do it," Yixing repeated, giving Junmyeon a sure smile.

Junmyeon couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. The smile was a tiny bit of happy smile and fuckton of nervous smile, but apparently that was enough for Yixing as relief spread through his face, making the smile a bit more happy.

Junmyeon made a mental note to call his mother to tell he was bringing a boyfriend along for the road trip.

He also made a mental note to scream on a pillow latter.


	2. Joohyun's doubts & Yixing's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys!!!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who commented and gave this fic a thumbs up!!!! This made me so happy, seriously!! I decided to make the smut, but it's only on the next chapter, cuz it wouldn't fit here lol
> 
> In this chapter we have two povs: Irene and Lay (is it pov when its 3rd person partial?? anyway)  
> I hope everyone likes!!!!

 

 

Joohyun wasn’t sure how to feel about Junmyeon’s boyfriend, Yixing. At first, she was just surprised Yixing was even real, but when the shock wore off, she started to get _little bit_ annoyed by him. Yixing kept interrupting everyone, asking if they were too far away (they’ve barely left Seol) and he actually had the guts to manspread so much that Seulgi and Seungwan was squashed to the side of the car.

 

Ok, so maybe she wasn’t just a _little bit_  annoyed at. Maybe she was so angry she was about to turn around on her seat and slap that atitude out of him. _Maybe_. But then Joohyun would look at Junmyeon, who kept glancing at Yixing with a light blush on his face and a worried glint on his eyes. Joohyun would calm down instantly, she knew Junmyeon was a smart man, and even if his boyfriend looked horrible now, she was sure Yixing would have plenty of redeeming qualities.

 

_(If only he could close his legs so Seungwan wouldn’t have to almost sit on Seulgi’s lap)_

 

With that train of thought, Joohyun decided to observe Yixing more, trying to find the positive things. At first, the only thing she noticed was that Yixing was pretty, and that was it. Was that why Junmyeon was dating Yixing? Joohyun wasn’t going to judge, altought she was a little bit concerned about her brother’s dating criteria.

 

The van the family rented for the trip had the perfect layout to allow Joohyun and Junmyeon, sitting side by side on the seats in front of the door, to look at the last row where Seulgi, Seungwan and Yixing were seated. Joohyun used that as an advantage to try to analize Yixing, her eyes never leaving him.

 

So she looked at Yixing, she really looked. Yixing looked awkward, as stiff and uncomfortable as Seulgi and Seungwan were, not really what you would expect from someone who’s on a supposedly relaxed position. It seemed too forced.

 

Joohyun then realized that Junmyeon was looking too nervous, fidgeting on his seat and looking around, as if waiting for something bad to happen. That deffinetly looked suspicious, and Joohyun was about to ask what was wrong when Yixing spoke.

 

“Junmyeon, can you give me some bubblegum pl-,” he caught himself before saying please, irking Joohyun. Junmyeon blinked before shaking his head mutely.

 

“Oh, okay then,” Yixing said, shrugging like it was whatever. Well, that was anticlimactic.

Joohyun didn’t miss the excandalized Junmyeon threw Yixing’s way, making his stance change drastically.

 

“Wait, that’s not okay, I told you to bring my bubblegum! Why didn’t you?” Yixing’s voice was more whining then menancing, but it still wasn’t a nice tone.

 

This time, Junmyeon was the one to shrug, like he didn’t know what to say exactly. Yixing looked out of the window, his face now calm and innocent, like he wasn’t being an asshole not a minute before. That was a strange.

 

Joohyun looked around, thinking about how strange Yixing and Junmyeon were being, then she noticed how Seulgi and Seungwan were starring at Yixing, equal parts annoyed and confused. Joohyun managed to catch Seungwan’s eyes, conveying her question on her eyes, but she didn’t found any answers.

 

( _Which was disappointing, she always had the feeling that Seungwan’s eyes held every answer in the world)_

 

Joohyun’s mother, who was uncaracteriscally quiet on the front, seemed to sense the tense atmosphere on the car, as she decided to make a stop much sooner then they needed to. The parentes went to get gas, while Joohyun, Junmyeon, Seungwan and Seulgi went to the bathroom, Yixing nowhere in sight.

 

Joohyun quickly did her bussiness on the bathroom and decided to wait for Seulgi and Seungwan so they could talk. While she waited, Joohyun’s thoughts were about the trip and its travellers. Joohyun was born in Daegu, like her mother, so they visited the city every year, for memories and family time. Seulgi was their cousin, and as she was really close to them since childhood, Joohyun and Junmyeon adopted her as their sister, so it was only natural for her to tag along in the family trip. Seungwan was another one who was with them since childhood, even if this year she came as Joohyuns girlfriend, not only her best friend.

 

Yixing was another story. When Junmyeon introduced him with shinny eyes and a small but beautiful smile, Joohyun was certain that Yixing was going to be a permanent fixture on their trip. But now Joohyun wasn’t really sure if she was could to end this trip without kicking his face.

 

“Lemme guess, you think there’s something suspicious with that Yixing guy and now you want figure what, with our help obviously,” Seungwan interrupted her thoughts, her voice startling Joohyun, and she would’ve jump away if Seungwan’s hand wasn’t on her waist.

 

Joohyun looked at Seungwan’s eyes and decided that she still could find all the answers of the world in her eyes, she just had to keep looking and searching. She would continue to look at her girlfriend’s eyes if it wasn’t for the second arm on her shoulder.

 

“Oh look, Seungwan, our third wheel is finally here,” Joohyun couldn’t help but tease, turning to look at Seulgi with a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Hey! You should be thanking me, I just stopped my two besties from making out on a dirty side-of-the-road bathroom!” Seulgi said, playfully winking at them. Joohyun just rolled her eyes and decided to drop the subject, because that was kinda true.

 

“Seungwan is right, I do think there’s something strange about all this and I need you guys to help me figure it out,” Joohyun said. Seungwan and Seulgi promptly nodded their heads, the three of them making their way out of the bathroom and in the direction of the little store for some snacks and water.

 

“How about this, Seungwan and I go after Junmyeon, since he lets his guard down around us, and you go after Yixing, since you can get intimidating and all,” Seulgi suggested. Joohyun couldn’t help but agree with her, so she separated from the two so she could go look for Yixing.

 

What she found was defininetlly not what she’d been expecting.

 

***

Yixing was mortified. No, he was beyond mortified. He had been an asshole alright, being rude to everyone and even opening his legs so the girls couldn’t sit (it wasn’t even that comfortable to open his legs so much). He was too embarrassed to be around them, so he hopped off as soon as the car stopped, looking for a place to hide untill it was time to go.

 

The stop was small, with a gas station on the front, a little store selling snacks and drinks, and an almost hidden diner on the side. Yixing entered the diner, thinking it’d be the best place to hide. He went to a table on the back, even though it was totally empty, and waved the waiter.

 

“Welcome to Mrs. Go diner, I’m your waiter Sehun, can I take your order?” The waiter, Sehun asked, with a monotome voice. Yixing opened his mouth to order, mindful that the time he was going to spend there was short.

 

“I’ll get an Orange jui-,” Yixing’s voice was muffled by a screaming coming from the kitchen door. Both Yixing and Sehun looked over to see what happened, and Yixing found someone very familiar.

 

“Tao?” Yixing asked, already getting up to greet his friend. Huang Zitao was his friend in high school and Yixing haven’t seen him ever since.

 

“Omg! XingXing!!” In a minute Tao was already clinging to Yixing, screaming in excitment.

 

“Tao, don’t scream inside the diner, Mrs. Go already warned you,” Sehun warned, sighing. Just like before, Tao was quick to distangle himself from Yixing, a deep blush on his cheeks.

 

“Sorry, Sehunnie,” Tao mumbled. Sehun just smiled and said he wouldn’t tell anyone before walking away.

 

“Awnt, is he your boyfriend?” Yixing couldn’t help but coo at the dreamy look on Tao’s face.

 

“I wish,” Tao sighed, still looking at where Sehun disappeared to the kitchen, supposedely to make Yixing’s Orange juice.

 

Yixing sat again, gesturing for Tao to do the same.

 

“So, tell me the news of you life! You must have interesting stories, living in Seoul and all,” Tao asked excitedly. Yixing just shrugged, not managing to think of anything interesting to happen on his life over the last four years, except for what was happening right now. So, Yixing decided to tell Tao about it.

 

It was nice to talk with someone about it. Yixing was too embarrassed to tell Luhan, as he knew his roomate would judge him, and Jongdae and Minseok were also Junmyeon friends, so from his close friends he had no one to talk about. When he was done talking, Tao was laughing hard.

 

“I can’t believe this! The guy really asked you to be an asshole pretend boyfriend? You’re the nicest person I know!” Tao said, looking at Yixing like he went crazy.

 

“He said he trusted me...” Yixing said, looking at the table to try to calm his blush.

 

“Bullshit! That guy, Junmeow or whatever, totally has a crush on you!” Tao exclaimed. Yixing looked up in surprise.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Obviously,” Tao said, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. Yixing rolled his eyes, of course Tao was wrong. Junmyeon was a smart person, he wouldn’t put himself in that kind of situation by asking his crush to be his pretend bad boyfriend.

 

Yixing reached over to ruffle Tao’s hair, when suddenly Sehun showed up with Yixing’s Orange juice, setting it on the table a bit forcefully.

 

“I hope you enjoy it,” he gritted out before walking away. Yixing picked his glass, trying to hide his smile behind it.

 

“Why’re you smiling?” Tao asked confused.

 

“Sehun was so obviously jealous of you,” Yixing said, a teasing lilt to his voice. This time it was Tao who blushed, spluttering things like “he doesn’t like me” and “it was just his bad mood showing”. Yixing decided that teasing his friend more might get him in denial, so he decided to change subjects.

 

“So, how did you end up here?” He asked, taking a sip from his juice.

 

“Sehunnie, Jonginie and I are a part of this dance project, Mrs. Go, the owner, is our teachers mother, so we work here to help out,” Tao explained. Yixing smiled, about to ask more about that dance project when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yixing! I was looking for you, you were gone for a long time,” Junmyeon said before Yixing could turn. His voice sounded normal, but his hand felt a little bit too heavy on Yixing’s shoulder and when he turned Yixing could see Junmyeon was angry. Had he done something wrong?

 

“You could’ve called me,” Yixing said, already getting up and pulling his wallet out to pay for his juice.

 

“You shouldn’t have left,” Junmyeon said, annoyance seeping on his voice.

 

Yixing was about to reply when Junmyeon sighed, his hand going down to Yixing’s wrist and pulling him away from the diner. Yixing barelly had time to toss some bills on the table and wave Tao goodbye before they left through door, passing Joohyun who was giving them an odd look.

 

Yixing opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what to say. Had he done something wrong? Did something happened? Was this part of the act? Was he supposed to fight back? A small tug of his arms made Junmyeon hold him even tighter, so the last question was no, he wasn’t supposed to fight back.

 

By the time they arrived at the car, everyone was already seated. This time, Joohyun was in the middle of Seulgi and Seungwan, so Yixing was right next to Junmyeon.

 

“Junmyeon?” Yixing called, lowly.

 

“What?” Junmyeon snapped, his voice low too.

 

Yixing closed his mouth, prefering to stay silent. So he did did something wrong. Now, the question, what was that he did? Whatever it was, Yixing thought it was better to just say sorry.

 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Yixing whispered. Junmyeon’s body visably relaxed.

 

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m the one who’s sorry for snapping” Junmyeon whispered back.

 

Part of the tension had dissepated, but Junmyeon was still holding his hand, and he still refused to look into Yixings direction. Yixing sighed worried, was Junmyeon still angry at him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell what you're thinking of it so far and what you think it'll happen! I'd love to hear it from you guys! Sorry for any mistakes, I only ever write when I'm already exhausted.  
> If you want to talk to me on my tumblr: @aristotaeles


	3. The chapter where Yixing realizes... stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONGIM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! FOR ANYONE STILL READING THIS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING ALL THIS TIME!!! ILY!!!  
> I have a million excuses but none is a good reason to just leave this sotry hanging for so long....... im sorry;.....  
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter its my huge 4k baby  
> (omgggggg this is the first smut i post ever am i blushing... pls go easy on me.... im such a newbie on this...)

 "Well, yeah, but China is totally the biggest economic pole in the whole Asian continent, soon to be the world," Yixing repeated loudly, raising his noodles to his mouth as he spoke, making a little bit of broth splash. Junmyeon flinched, half because of the splash and half because of his uncle's red face.  

 

"You're getting too arrogant there, China is poor inside, everyone knows that!" His uncle yelled, banging his hand on the table, making everyone flinch.  

 

"Anyone that knows that, knows a lie! China is the future!" Yixing replied arrogantly. Junmyeon moved uncomfortably on his chair, that conversation had lasted for the whole diner and was getting more and more bothersome. At least he knew Yixing was acting, but the others had no idea.  

 

Junmyeon focused on his sister and almost smiled, managing to hold himself on the last minute. Joohyun's face was a mixture of annoyed, bored and uncomfortable, almost as bad as when her old boyfriend would open his mouth. Almost. 

 

Joohyun locked eyes with him, sending a glare on Yixing's direction, a message for Junmyeon. Understanding what his sister wanted, Junmyeon placed a hand on Yixing's thigh, snapping him out of his glare contest with his uncle.  

 

"Yixing-" 

 

"What?" He interrupted Junmyeon without looking in his direction.  

 

"Let's go, we still have to organize things on our room, right," Junmyeon said with false cheeriness, to make it seem like he was pretending like he was hurt by Yixing's action but didn't want to show. In truth, he wasn't even paying attention.  

 

"Whatever you say," was his reply, sarcasm dripping from it. They excused themselves from the table, everyone seeming to become more relaxed when they left.  

 

Junmyeon felt a pang of guilt, he didn't even consider about how he could be ruining his family's vacation because of a petty fight with his sister. But it was okay, if everything turned out fine, Yixing would become a funny memory, just like Joohyun's ex boyfriend.  

 

As soon as they exited the dining room Yixing's fae truned from arrogant to guilty.  

 

"Was I too much?" He asked worried.  

 

"No no, you were perfect, Joohyun was almost making the same face she would make with her ex!" Junmyeon ressured him, giving Yixing a tap on his shoulder.  

 

"Then why we left?" Yiximg asked confused.  

 

"Honestly, I was getting tired of that tense atmosphere," Junmyeon answered honestly.  

 

"Me too..." Yixing gave him a sheepish smile.  

 

"I can only imagine, you're usually such a calm person," he commented with a light laugh.  

 

"No, I'm not, I'm actually quite hot headed, I'm only calm with people I like," Yixing said, a small whine on his voice like he had to explain that several times on his life.  

 

"Well, you must like me a lot, you're always so calm with me..." Junmyeon said, not really realizing what he just said until it was too late. Yixing just smiled at him, his cute dimples showing. Junmyeon had to fight hard against the blush threatening to break on his skin.  

 

He didn't meant like that. Junmyeon didn't meant like that, and Yixing wasn't smiling because he understood like that. Get a grip, Kim Junmyeon.  

 

They stayed in silence for a while before Junmyeon sighed, suddenly exhausted.  

 

"I could use some drinking right now," he left it open, waiting for Yixing's reaction. His smile became less soft and more mischievous.  

 

"Let's go to a bar, I feel like drinking too," he grabbed Junmyeon's hand and started to pull him to the door, until someone grabbed Junmyeon's other hand and pulled him back, making both stop.  

 

"You're guys are going to a bar? Can we go too?" Joohyun asked with a light voice, but her vice like grip told another story.  

 

"Can't you take care of your own business, Joohyun?" Yixing asked, once more putting his asshole mask. Joohyun glared holes on Yixing's face.  

 

"My brother is my business, Yixing," she simply answered. Seungwan stepped from behind Joohyun, an awkward smile on her face.  

 

"Junmyeon, let's go to that nice ahjuma's bar, it's open today, right?" Seungwan said, genty pulling Junmyeon with her, Seulgi suddenly coming from the other side.  

 

Junmyeon didn't have time to protest as they went to the door, only getting a glimpse of how Joohyun and Yixing were left behind.  

 

"Girls, let's wait them," Junmyeon tried meekly, already knowing it wasn't going to happen, confirmed by Seulgi's smile.  

 

"Those two boring can stay behind, we'll go and have fun," and so the three of them went to the bar, leaving Joohyun and Yixing behind.  

 

**** 

 

At first Seungwan didn't think Junmyeon would let loose, he looked worried, staring his phone like a worried mother with a late child. But nothing that Seulgi's charm and smile couldn't solve, between them she was the on that knew Junmyeon better, as they grew up together, so she knew how to loose her cousin.  

 

She really wasn't sure about this whole plan. It seemed complicated and unnecessary, even more so than Junmyeon's possible plan. Seungwan believe if they just talked with them they would eventually tell them the truth, no tricks or mind games, just a straight forward conversation. But somehow Joohyun convinced her that was the best, so here was Seungwan pouring more soju on Junmyeon's glass and Seulgi did the same with her's.  

 

"You guys are so cute and pretty... if you ever form a band I'll such a fan..." Junmyeon mumbled, messing with Seulgi's hair, who just giggled, the girl quite drunk herself.  

 

"We should totally do it... who can we recruit for our band?" Seulgi asked, stopping her sentence to giggle some more. Seungwan downed her glass in one go.  

 

"Unnie, your little sister, Yeri... Rihanna?" Seungwan answered, her mind a little foggy with the drink. Yet, she was sure her voice would match well with a Rihanna song, maybe russian roulette? 

 

"Don't be a fool, Yeri would never be in a band with you guys," Junmyeon laughed loudly, perhaps a little too loud, but the girls just laughed along. 

 

They were having fun and that was good.  

 

**** 

 

When Junmyeon got home he was almost as drunk as when he went to one of Jongdae's parties. He honeslty tried to keep up pace with his cousin and friend, but they were like monsters, downing one after another. Maybe he was getting too old for that.  

 

Trying to get into his room in the most quiet way possible, Junmyeon didn't even noticed how Yixing was awake, laying on their futon, until he tripped on his body.  

 

"Ouch," Junmyeon whispered in a dramatic way. The way home with the cool night air was enough to sober him only a little, enough to walk but not enough to actually think straight.  

 

"You're hurt?" Yixing asked, scooting closer to where Junmyeon had falled and refused to get up.  

 

"I'm fine? I can't feel my body," Junmyeon replied, staring at the ceiling. Yixing chuckled and helped Junmyeon up and out of his clothes, into some pajamas.  

 

His movements were so soft and he was so caring that even drunk Junmyeon could see there was something there. Some kind of adoration, fondness. Maybe drunk Junmyeon could even see it better.  

 

"Yixing?" 

 

"Hm?"  

 

"What you said earlier, about only being nice and calm with people you like... do you like me a lot?" Junmyeon turned so he could face Yixing as they both laid down on the futon. It was dark, but Junmyeon already had his eyes half closed, so that wasn't a problem.  

 

"Yeah, I like you a lot," his voice came out low, soft, almost a whisper. Junmyeon smiled big, opening his eyes fully to look at the shadow of Yixing in the dark. Bumping awkwardly, Junmyeon got closer to Yixing's face until he touched his lips slightly on the corner of his mouth with a quick peck.  

 

Yixing's breath hitched. Junmyeon smile again, snuggling better on his blankets, his eyes closing again.  

 

"Thank you for liking me a lot," Junmyeon replied soflty before he went to sleep.  

 

 

**** 

 

If Yixing thought that the car trip to Daegu was tense he couldn't even describe what was the feeling inside Junmyeon's aunt's house. He had no idea they were staying with Mr Kim's sister, Seulgi's mother. The woman was older and looked like one of those old ladies that curse you for every speck of dirt you bring inside her house.  

 

While she looked delighted to have her brother and daughter at her home, she seemed more or less happy for her nephew and niece, she looked at Seungwan and Yixing like they were rolling mud on her carpet. Yixing decided to use his duty to be an asshole as an excuse to touch every delicate old ugly shelf decoration on the living room, playing with them and pretending they would fall. Seulgi gave him a warning look but there was mirth on her eyes.  

 

"So, everyone will be staying for how long again?" Junmyeon's aunt, Mrs Kang, asked.  

 

"Only for a week, sister, don't worry," Mr Kim reassured, smiling a little strained at his sister. It was clear he loved his sister, but that a clear hit, almost verbally cut everyone's finger.  

 

"Hmph, of course I worry," she said, side eyeing Yixing and Seungwan for 100th time. 

 

Yixing sent Junmyeon a pleading look, please let me say something back. Junmyeon's face said nothing, but his eyes were practically begging for him to do something.  

 

"Don't worry, noona, we're gonna behave like the gud kids we be," Yixing said, embracing Seungwan by the side. The girl had to hide her laugh with a smile, but Seulgi's younger sister, Yerim, laughed loudly before leaving the room looking at her phone.  

 

The diner, everyone knows, was a pleasant affair. As soon as Yixing caught how Mr Kang kept talking about those chinese, with the most disgusting voice possible, it was easy for him to argue against every single thing the man said. At that time, Yixing was ready to defend about how the sky wasn’t blue if the guy had said so.  

 

Yet, when Junmyeon placed his hand on his thigh all the fighting spirit dropped from him. He liked that, how Junmyeon was so casual and natural with his skinship, always touching him but never in an uncomfortable way. It just made Yixing even more confused, did he really liked Junmyeon like that or was he confusing things? 

 

And then suddenly he found himself cornered by Joohyun, her gaze unyielding on him, but it wasn’t hard or angry like before.  

 

"Sit down, Yixing," she pointed to the small recliner chair on the room she was sharing with Yerim, the hello kitty decoration looking scary as Yixing made the connection of the chair and an electric chair.  

 

Slowly lowering himself on the chair Yixing tried to slip into his bad boy mask.  

 

"What's this, did you only brought me here to sit and chat?" He taunted her.  

 

"Drop the act, Yixing, I know everything," Joohyung said, her tone plain and hard. Yixing faltered for a second before continuing with his act.  

 

"Know what? Oh my, you found about the body? I swear I was just keeping for a friend," Yixing pretended to be scared, mocking Joohyun.  

 

"You know Junmyeon is very fond of you, right?" She looked him in the face when saying that. Yixing didn't know how to respond to that so he just shrugged. The truth was that he was also very fond of Junmyeon, right there between like like and friends. 

 

"If you two continue pretending like this, you'll both get hurt, I'm sure of this," Joohyun said with so much conviction that Yixing's eyes snapped to her. They held each other gazes for a moment before Yixing adverted his eyes.  

 

"Junmyeon really likes you," she said again, this time it was out in the open. 

 

"Of course he likes me, we're dating," Yixing made a weak attempt on saving his act but Joohyun only scoffed at that. 

 

"Then that must mean you like him too," she says like its an obvious. And maybe it was, just not for Yixing.  

 

After that Joohyun let him go, Yixing almost sprinting out the room. He go into his shared room with Junmyeon, looking for something to do and busy his mind. He ended up cleaning the room, organizing his and Junmyeon's things and he still got some time left to do read a book. 

 

It took some time for Junmyeon to get home, around 2am, and he was completely wasted. From upstairs he could hear Junmyeon, Seungwan and Seulgi giggling and then hushing each other from the entrance. After a while Yixing heard Mrs Kim go down and chide them, sending the three  to sleep.  

 

Junmyeon was so busy on his little drunk world he didn't even realized Yixing was there until he tripped on him. Suppressing a laugh Yixing got closer to Junmyeon and asked if he was okay. Junmyeon's answer made Yixing come to the conclusion that Junmyeon was more alchool than person on that time. Wanting to take care of his... friend, Yixing helped Junmyeon to get into some pajamas.  

 

Those actions came naturally to him, and that’s what concerned him the most. Everything seemed too natural. Maybe Yixing did liked Junmyeon too much. So he admitted that, to a drunk Junmyeon that wouldn't remember anything, but he said out loud. He liked Junmyeon a lot.  

 

So why was it that Yixing felt an empty when drunk Junmyeon pecked his lips before going to sleep?  

 

 _"Thank you for liking me a lot,"_  

 

 _["If you two continue pretending like this, you'll both get hurt, I'm sure of this," ]_  

 

*** 

 

When Junmyeon got downstairs he looked like a train wreck, something his aunt made sure to let him know – loudly - , his head was throbbing and he couldn't keep his eyes more than half open. He was so hungover that even Seungwan's soft goodmorning made him wince.  

 

Breakfast was the worst part, not only he couldn't even look at food without wanting to throw up, he could almost physically feel everyone in the table judging him. And to make everything better Yixing kept poking his head, complaining loudly about how quiet Junmyeon was that morning. He knew it was all for the bad boyfriend act, but Junmyeon was going to bite his finger if he didn't stop that.  

 

"Oppa, are you excited for tomorrow?" Seulgi asked, almost done with her breakfast. Junmyeon felt a dark cloud over his head, she had drunk the same amount as him, if not more, why wasn't she dying like him? 

 

"What?" He asked lowly, feeling the room too bright to live.  

 

"Tomorrow it's our annual picnic, dear," his mother reminded him, a smile on her voice as she spoke softly for her son.  

 

Oh. Holy shit. Right, Junmyeon had completely forgotten about that. The annual picnic, where they went to the park their grandparents met and had a nice family time. It was also on that picnic that he and Joohyun would have their annual soccer match, one that, as much as Junmyeon loathed to admit it, he almost always lost.  

 

(with the exception of those glorious high school years when Junmyeon convinced his friend, Minho, to travel with them and he was on Junmyeon's team, helping him win for four years) 

 

"Don't tell you've forgotten about that, little brother," Joohyun teased him. Junmyeon kept his blush at bay before responding his sister. 

 

"Of course not, I never forget a chance to kick your ass," he mumbled. Soon, a chorus of "language" could be heard from around the table, the four parents chiding Junmyeon. On the background you could hear Yixing snort on his juice.  

 

"Well, then, I'm excited to kick your ass too," Joohyun answered with a smile on her face. Their mother gave a dejected sigh before getting off the table, mumbling under her breath about competition crazy children.  

 

After breakfast Junmyeon was nervous to get out of the house, so he invented some excuse about showing Yixing around. On his defense, they really ended up driving around, Junmyeon pointing out interesting things about the places they passed. After a while they decided to just stop by an observation by car spot and eat ice cream while they looked down into the city.  

 

One minute into it and they were already out of conversation. There was something in the air, like the atmosphere had changed since breakfast, and now that Junmyeon was out of things to talk about, all they had was silence. The mood was tense, thick, and Junmyeon itched to fill in the silence with anything.  

 

"So, uh, is your strawberry ice cream good?" He gave an awkward try. 

 

"Yeah, sure," Yixing responded distracted, scrapping the now melted remains of his ice cream.  

 

"Did you enjoy our little tour of the city?" Junmyeon tried again, tilting a little but in Yixing's direction.  

 

"Hmhm..." Yixing was even more distracted now, staring intensely at his ice cream like it was telling him the secrets of the universe. Sighing, Junmyeon decided to just give it one last try before giving up.  

 

"Yixing," he started, tilting even closer to him. This time, Yixing did responded to his name, turning his face quickly, suddenly facing a startled Junmyeon.  

 

"Good morning," Junmyeon teased, laughing until he realized Yixing wasn't joining him. He was just staring at Junmyeon with an unreadable expression.  

 

Junmyeon opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but shut it again. The car was filled with a silence that wasn't supposed to be broken by him, like it was waiting for something t happen.  

 

And it did, as a split second later Yixing lurched forward, locking his lips with Junmyeon almost desperately, making him gasp a little. Yixing's lips were soft but the kiss was hard, and Junmyeon found himself responding it without a thought. The kiss kept on until they were out of breath and were forced to break apart.  

 

Junmyeon's breath was quick and shallow, his cheeks flushed, his mind racing. _Yixing had just kissed him. Yixing had just kissed him. Yixing had just kissed him. Yixing had just kissed him. Yixing had just kissed him. Yixing had just-_   

 

Looking at his direction, Junmyeon could see that Yixing was looking at him, observing his reaction. He decided to just look at Yixing too, but when he saw a flicker of regret on his eyes, Junmyeon couldn't take it anymore, initiating the kiss this time.  

 

And so they kissed. Again. And again. And some more. It was when their kiss turned a little bit heated that Junmyeon started to falter. What were they doing, kissing like that in an almost public place, without even talking about it... They were supposed to be just friends, right? Did that meant Yixing liked him? Or this was supposed to be something casual.  

 

Those question plagued Junmyeon's mind until Yixing abruptly pushed him away. He straightened his back, not looking at Junmyeon, his eyes downcast.  

 

"We should go home, it's almost dinner time," Yixing said, his voice hoarse from all the kissing.  

 

Still put out by the abrupt stop of their make out section, Junmyeon only nodded and started the car, also not looking at Yixing's direction.  

 

When they got home, all the lights were out and the house was empty. Finally checking his phone, Junmyeon could see 13 missed calls from his family and two messages, one from Yerim and the other from Seulgi. 

 

 **Yeri** **sent [6:30pm]**  

 _Oppa_ _, we went out for dinner you guys_ _werent_ _home so we went without you ill maybe bring you dessert if you tell me_ _im_ _the best cousin ever_   

 

Smiling, Junmyeon sent back a text to his little cousin, telling her she's the best in the world and asking for chocolate cake. He almost forgot to check Seulgi's message, thinking it was the same thing as Yeri's, but decided to do it as an excuse to keep his phone on hand. He and Yixing weren't even looking at each other despite being in the same room, that made him uneasy.  

 

 **Bear** **Seulgi** **sent [6:56pm]**   

 _Looks like the diner will go for a while enjoy the empty house ;)_  

 

Junmyeon would be slightly offended and extremely amused by this text if it came one day early, but at that time he was only embarassed. Having those thoughts were not healthy for him, at all.  

 

 **You sent [7:15]**  

 _Go eat potatoes_ _ur_ _idiot_  

 

Yes, that was all Junmyeon could respond. No matter how much he tried, being truly angry with Seulgi was impossible. With nothing to do, Junmyeon just let his eyes flit around the room, which proved to be a really bad idea as his view kept coming back to Yixing. Zhang Yixing, who was staring at him.  

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Junmyeon bit out. He _slightly_ pissed at Yixing for everything he done on that day.  

 

Yixing slowly got up from where he was sitting on the other side of the room and made his way to Junmyeon, lowering himself as slowly as he rose. 

 

"I have a question," he whispered, right at Junmyeon's ear, his hot breath fawning over him. Without much of thought Junmyeon nodded his head, cuing Yixing to go on.  

 

"If I was to kiss you right now, would you let me?" Yixing breathed out this time on Junmyeon's neck, hiding his face on the crook. Taking a sharp breath, Junmyeon only nodded again.  

 

"And if I was to do something more than kissing with you, would you like?" Yixing left his spot on Junmyeon's neck to look at him with a serious expression, a hint of uncertainty on his eyes. Junmyeon faced him, staring him right at his eyes.  

 

"Yes, I would," Junmyeon breathed out, letting go all of his doubts, all the questions on his mind, deciding to just enjoy the moment.  

 

They both leaned forward this time, meeting half way there. This time, the kiss was slow, as they ever so gently let their hands roam over each others bodies. The two laid down on their futon, Yixing on top.  Soon, clothes became a nuisance, Yixing letting his hands roam over Junmyeon's abs as he pulled his shirt up, exploring the uncovered skin with his mouth.  

 

Trailing down and then up, Yixing let open mouth kisses all over Junmyeon's abs, enjoying the little noises he made. Going up to his face again, Yixing placed a light kiss on his lips as he teased around Junmyeon's belt.  

 

"Take your shirt first," Junmyeon said under his lips. Smirking, Yixing made a show of sitting stranddling Junmyeon's hip, taking his shirt off, taking his sweet time.  

 

With Junmyeon's impatient sighed he hurried himself up, but not too much. He didn't want things to be hushed in any way, Yixing wanted to enjoy every moment of this.  As soon as his shirt was off Junmyeon tried to sit up but Yixing held him with his thighs.  

 

"Yixing..." he complained, but Yixing only ignored him, starting to grind his hips in a slight pace, taking a gasp from Junmyeon. More sounds came from Junmyeon as Yixing got the right way to make him feel good, moving his hips with fluidity.  

 

Having the need to taste Junmyeon's lips again, Yixing dropped until their lips met, swallowing down all of the pants and gasp he made when their clothed semi hard cocks made contact.  

 

Going up again, Yixing continued to grind down on Junmyeon's erection until he felt it become fuller and bigger through his clothes. Looking at Junmyeon, Yixing felt hot all over when he saw the heavy hooded eyes Junmyeon was using on him.  

 

Getting off Junmyeon's lap and rising up, Yixing made one more show as he slowly took off his tight pants and underwear, getting fully naked as he looked down at Junmyeon.  

 

Junmyeon was biting his lips with force, his upper body up by his elbows, his eyes almost crawling over Yixing's body – like it was spilling hot lava where it passed. Yixing shivered a little bit, if his eyes had that effect on him, imagine touching him.  

 

Dropping on fours, Yixing crawled on top of Junmyeon again, his hands already on his pants. He had all intentions of enjoying the moment, but it would be best if both of them were naked.  

 

"Wait," Junmyeon stopped him, his voice low. Looking up confused, Yixing saw some embarrassment on Junmyeon's face.  

 

"I don't have any lube or condoms," Junmyeon admitted, responding to the question on Yixing's face. Yixing, on his part, only sighed relieved before going to his bag and coming back with two packages.  

 

"I do," was all he said, ignoring Junmyeon's raised eyebrow in favor of focusing on another body part.  

 

Before he pulled Junmyeon's pants down he looked up, asking for permission – that was soon granted – and he asked no time pulling everything down. And there it was, Junmyeon's cock tilting slightly up, the head flushed pink, Yixing's mouth salivated. He gave a few experimental thugs that made Junmyeon let out appreciative hums before he leaned down and gave a small lick.  

 

Junmyeon seemed to like it, so Yixing continued, he licked all the way from the head to the base, coming back up as he engulfed the head on his mouth. One hand was holding the base, jerking a little bit, while the other was giving the balls some attention. When Yixing started to go down, taking as much of the length as he could, he held down Junmyeon's hips down. He knew he wasn't going to thrust on his mouth, but he still did it for that little bit more of control.  

 

When he felt the heavy and hot weight on his mouth, Junmyeon's pleased noises filling his ears, Yixing felt his own dick twitch. Bobbing his head a little before getting off Junmyeon's dick with a lewd pop, Yixing only breathed for a moment before he was reaching for the lube pack.  

 

Opening it up and pouring on his fingers, Yixing looked up at Junmyeon.  

 

"Do you mind?" He asked. Junmyeon threw his head back.  

 

"Please do it," he almost moaned, his voice so wrecked. Yixing felt an immense wave of proud to think he was the one to make that to him.  

 

He circled his finger on Junmyeon's entrance, breaching slightly, little by little until he was one finger in. He gently thrusted in and out, attentive of Junmyeon's reactions. He seemed to be okay, so Yixing continued to do it until Junmyeon said he could introduce another one. He continued to do it until he was with three fingers and Junmyeon wasn't squeezing his fingers to death.  

 

Putting the condom on, Yixing looked up one more time, again asking for permission. Junmyeon looked at his for a moment, his breath hard, before he offered him a small smile. Yixing started to enter him, giving shallow thrusts until he was totally inside him. He waited for a moment until Junmyeon moved his hips down, and so he started to move. 

 

Moving his hips in circular motions, Yixing grind down until he started to thrust, first so slowly Junmyeon actually whined at him, until he picked up a pace that was between slow and fast, but hard and powerful.  

 

Junmyeon was actually shaking a little bit, his legs trembling where they were holding around Yixing's hips, from his mouth only leaving moans and Yixing's name. Yixing wasn't very different, panting and cursing every time Junmyeon would move his hips in time with his thrusts.  

 

Yixing was close, really close, and he chased his release as he continued to thrust into Junmyeon, noticing how he had taken to touch his own member. One of Yixing's hands joined his and soon he was coming all over their hands, Yixing's name spilling from his mouth in a broken form.  

 

Yixing's hips stuttered at the beautiful sound his name made from Junmyeons mouth, and he only lasted some last thrusts before he was coming inside the condom. Almost dropping his whole weight on top of Junmyeon, Yixing panted and tried to get his mind right as he rode the last high of his orgasm. So he really did _that._   

 

*** 

 

They were all cleaned up and ready to sleep, Junmyeon could hear the distant sound of his family getting home, but Yixing wasn't looking at Junmyeon, again. That more than pissed off Junmyeon.  

 

"Yixing," he called out. Yixing was laying across from his, his back to Junmyeon. There was no response.  

 

"Hey, Yixing," he tried again with more insistance.  

 

"Yixing," he almost yelled, the anger spilling from his voice. Yixing finally turned to Junmyeon, the same seriousness on his face as before.  

 

"Did you liked it?" Yixing asked.  

 

"Yeah, I did," Junmyeon responded, he saw no reason to lie then.  

 

"Do you like me?" Yixing asked, the question looking like it slipped without his permission, his eyes widening and his mouth opening with nothing leaving.  

 

But the question was out there, there was no taking back. Yes, Junmyeon really liked Yixing. Yet, he couldn't say, he couldn't say anything. He had no idea why, but the words refused to leave his mouth.  

 

"It's okay, you don't have to answer this right now," Yixing offered him a kind smile, fake to the roots, touching Junmyeon's face lightly. He tried to protest, that was the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings to Yixing, but he couldn't say anything. 

 

Yixing turned again, this time Junmyeon didn't called him back. They stayed in silence until Junmyeon turned off the lights, falling into a tense sleep.  

 

The morning after Junmyeon was awaken by a cold bed and a knock on his door. Joohyun's face popped in after a moment, a confused look on her face.  

 

"Hey, Junmyeon, why did Yixing just left with his suitcase? Is everything okay?" Jooohyun asked.  

 

Junmyeon only blinked at her, feeling his throat slowly close. On his side, his phone ringed a message. Picking up, Junmyeon felt the tears that had formed on his eyes fall.  

 

 **Zhang Yixing sent [9:18]**  

_I'm sorry I can't stay, I had to go... I hope you understand..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I presume you guys weren't expecting this? I hope i managed to hook you guys in the story again~  
> Again, I wrote all of this between midnight and four am so please just tell me if i made a big mistake on something!  
> Please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Everything happened because of three people and pavlova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!! But im not sure im alive lolol i spent weeks trying to come up with how i wanted this to go and then hours sitting on a chair actually writing this ideas........ im not sure i like how this turned out but yay! last chapter!   
> if some parts seem weird or have weird mispelling/grammar error its 5am here and i have been awake for close to 15 hours and im pretty sure i wrote half od this chapter sitting on cthulhu's lap  
> ANYWAY LONGASS EMOTIONAL NOTE AT THE END CUZ APPARENTLY I HAVE EMOTIONS ONLY BETWEEN 3AM AND 6AM

Yixing stared at the window partly because he had nothing to and partly because he felt like acting like an angsty teenager. The train was fast, the outside nothing but blurs, the trees and scattered buildings giving Yixing a sense of detachment, calming him from his inner turmoil. He was in the train for less than an hour, but his body was already stiff and he was fidgety, restless. 

Getting tired of the window really quick, Yixing looked around, trying to find something to do with all his nervous energy. He had turned off his phone, afraid Junmyeon would call him, so he couldn't play a game or listen to music. 

Just as Yixing lamented his lack of things to do, a soft tune could be heard from the back of the wagon, an acoustic guitar playing, soon being followed by a beautiful clear voice. Looking back, Yixing saw two figures, a girl and boy, both with fire red hair. The girl was tall on her own, but the boy was huge, easily towering over everyone. 

The two slowly made their way to the front of the wagon, award winning smiles on their faces as the guy played the guitar and sang along with the girl. Their voices were beautiful and completely stole Yixing's attention, his eyes fixed on them until the end of the song. 

He was only one of the many that applauded them at the end, all the passengers seeming to have enjoyed their show, but Yixing was surprised when the duo approached him. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The girl asked, pointing to the one right next to him. Yixing quickly responded that she could seat there, earning himself a smile from her. The guy seated in the window seat in front of them, his whole body turned at them with a pleasant smile. 

Yixing smile at them a little bit awkwardly, it was clear they were waiting for something, he just didn't know what. Should he introduce himself? Praise them for the performance? He decided to go with the latter. 

"You guys were great, you two have very beautiful voices," Yixing said honestly, making them both beam at him. 

"Thank you so much!" The girl thanked him, looking proud of herself. 

"Yeah, man, thanks! I'm Park Chanyeol, by the way, and this is my younger sister, Sooyoung," The guy said, one hand coming to mess with his hair while the other gestured to his sister, who waved at him. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Yixing," he introduced himself back, smiling back. 

"So, uh, you guys usually go around trains singing and playing? Or this is some kind of project?" Yixing asked after a pause where both siblings stared at him expectantly. 

"Not usually no, but we... well, we saw this sad guy in this random train so hoped in in hopes that we could at least cheer this person up before we have to go to our aunt grandma's house for her birthday," Sooyoung explained, her cheeks dusting with red to match her hair, but her brother didn't seem the least bothered by the rather weird confession. 

"That's a great history, I'm sure the person will appreciate it," Yixing chuckled. Sooyoung shot him a look. Oh. 

"It's me, isn't it?" Yixing guessed, his ears turning red with the realization. Did he look that miserable that even two strangers were worried? 

"Yeah, man, you looked like a angsty teenager on some emo videoclip," Chanyeol said, vaguely gesturing to the window. Yixing had to chuckle a little bit at that, his early thoughts fleeting back in his mind.

"And because of that, you guys decided to get into a random train and lose your poor's aunt grandma's birthday?" Yixing half joked, still trying to digest everything. 

"Yep! We also gave a rather impromptu performance of the first song we decided both of us could sing!" Sooyoung confirmed cheerily, her brother giving her a high five. 

Yixing observed the siblings interactions, they were in tune with each other, looking more like those twins that completed each other's sentences. They were different from Junmyeon and Joohyun that, from what he could see, were more like the type to support each other by being against each other. 

Remembering Junmyeon brought a sigh from Yixing's lips, his mood that had lifted a little bit with the Park siblings dropping spectacularly. His two companions picked on his mood, as they turned to with XX smiles on their faces. 

"So," Sooyoung began. 

"You want to talk about it?" Chanyeol finished.

Wow, Yixing was right they really were the type to finish each other's sentences. He was getting a lot of predictions right, maybe heartbreak can give psych powers? Yixing would have to look into that some other time...

"I..." Yixing considered refusing, but it was really sweet of them to worry about some random stranger and come cheer him up, and while he didn't own them anything it would be nice to have someone to talk to.  

 

With a sigh, Yixing steeled himself and began his tale of how things turned out the way they did, the two red haired listening closely. 

*******

"I can't believe the nerve of that asshole! I swear, next time I see him I'll... I'll... I don't know, but it'll be awful!" Joohyun ranted, her angry words carrying over the small space of the car, making Junmyeon wince. 

Joohyun was once again sitting at the back seats with Seulgi and Seungwan, but this time Junmyeon was alone on the side seats. At first, he tried to sleep, but when he failed that, he resorted to at least pretend he was getting some rest, a futile hope that his sister would stop talking if he closed his eyes. 

Peeling one eye open, Junmyeon could see Seulgi agreeing with Joohyun's words, while Seungwan was oddly quiet. Junmyeon looked away, his eyes falling on the front, where his parents where, his mom looked disappointed and upset, muttering a "I thought he was such a nice boy" to which his father sighed in response. 

"Sorry to say this, champ, but this must be the worst boyfriend we brought along on out trips," his father said him, probably sensing Junmyeon's eyes on him. 

"Scratch that, he's the worst boyfriend to ever be introduced to this family!" Joohyun declared, Seulgi shot up at that. 

"Even worse than The Asshole **™**?" She asked, not even having to specify who she was talking about, it was clearly about Joohyun's last boyfriend before Seungwan. 

"Definetly, at least The Asshole **™**  never broke my heart," Joohyun scoffed. 

Junmyeon stilled, waiting for the usual victory sense to overcome his body. He won. His fake boyfriend had been worse than Joohyun's, he had won that one. It was time for him to admit that it was all a farce, and everyone would laugh and call him stupid from being so set on winning over his sister, Joohyun would be forever defeated as she had no way to do that over (unless she could transform sweet Seungwan into a child eating monster). Instead, a small and pitiful sound came from his throat. 

"He didn't break my heart," Junmyeon crooked out, talking for the first time since they entered the car. Everyone in the car shot him skeptical glances but thankfully no one said anything. 

Junmyeon curled into himself, his thoughts swimming around his head. He had been quiet since Yixing left, refusing to say much, a grey cloud over his head even on the family's annual picnic. His family had, bless them, left him alone for most part, which gave Junmyeon time to think. All in all, he got to one simple conclusion: he was an obtuse, dumb asshole. 

What he said to his family was right, Yixing hadn't broken his heart. Junmyeon was the one to break his own heart, taking Yixing's with him. And he had no idea how to fix that. 

Junmyeon tried to use the extra space to sleep, but the empty seat next to him looked too much like a metaphor to a lot of things in Junmyeon's life. Maybe he was being too dramatic, maybe this wasn't so bad... oh fuck that, of course it was as bad as he was reacting, he just lost Zhang Yixing, a sweet guy that was both sexy and cute, that could be silly and serious, a guy that was Junmyeon's textbook definition of perfect boyfriend. Honestly, accidentally setting a nuclear bomb in the middle of Seoul wasn't as bad as this.

 

Suddenly, a weight settled on Junmyeon's side, startling him. He had apparently dozed off, as when he looked up there was no one in the car but Seungwan and him. Out of the window he could spot his family going inside their favorite side of the road restaurant. The car was silent for a moment before Seungwan finally spoke. 

"Spill it," she said firmly but not rudely. 

"What?" Junmyeon turned at her in shock, not sure as to what she was saying but with an inkling. 

"Oh, c'mon, don't try to play dumb, I know there's something more than 'Yixing broke up with me and left'," Seungwan scoffed but her eyes were gentler, trying to pry the truth out of Junmyeon, and it was working. 

"Yixing and I didn't break up, we were never dating in the first place," Junmyeon muttered, looking everywhere but Seungwan. After a pause, Junmyeon finally looked at her face only to find her with an eyebrow raised, seemingly waiting for him to continue. 

No, Junmyeon wasn't going to say. Sure, he knew Seungwan since young, but she was his sister's girlfriend, it was weird to dump all of his worried over her, right?

"Junmyeon, you know you can trust me, right? Me dating your sister hasn't cancelled our friendship, okay?" Seungwan said softly. Junmyeon nodded like he already knew that, but he was actually grateful for the reassurance. 

Reading himself for what was to come, Junmyeon told her everything from the beginning. After he finished, Seungwan was looking at him exasperatedly. 

"You're telling me that everything that happened..."

********

"… is because you two couldn't just communicate like normal people?" Sooyoung said in exasperation, her face betraying how stupid she thought it all was. 

"I mean, everything was so complicated and happened so fast..." Yixing tried to defend himself, but Sooyoung cut him off again.

"Excuses excuses, don't be stupid! You could be enjoying Daegu right now with your boyfriend instead of being here in this train with ugly blue seats!" She continued her rant, but Chanyeol decided it was time for her to calm down, even if he agreed with everything she said. 

"I think what my sister is trying to say, you guys could've talked this better. I mean, what he did was wrong, but he was under no obligations to just guess your feelings, and you should've talked to him instead of just leaving the morning after you two had sex," Chanyeol tried to put everything that he wanted to say in words that weren't going to hurt Yixing. 

For him, both Yixing and that Junmyeon guy had been pretty stupid, and their communication was so bad it looked like a cliché old movie. Now, he had to convey to Yixing that he needed to reflect on his actions without sounding like a condescending parent. 

"You don't have to forgive him or anything, but you do have to tell him everything and listen to his side as well," Sooyoung cut in again, her tone softer. 

Yixing seemed deep in thought and it took a moment, but he finally looked at them again and nodded. 

"Thank you, guys, I think I finally know what to do," Yixing thanked them, a smile blossoming on his face, the Park's returning with smiles of their own. 

Sooyoung and Chanyeol exchanged a look, that was enough prying for one day, especially considering they've just met. Chanyeol was sure they just overshared way beyond the normal social limits, but really, who was counting. 

"Now that's out of the way and we still got roughly twenty minutes before we reach our destination, who wants to watch this puppy vines compilation?" Chanyeol asked, already reaching for his phone. 

******

Yixing climbed out of the train, waving at Chanyeol and Sooyoung from the window as they stayed inside. They were smiling and waving back in a very extra way, attracting looks from others. 

"One more thing," Yixing yelled at them as the train prepared to depart again, "was the song you two singing really 'love is an open door'?"

The only response was Chanyeol's deep laugh carrying over the wind as the train sped up. Yixing turned and walked again, his steps lighter and a small smile on his face. He had a plan, he was going to fix things, somehow. 

****

Junmyeon climbed the steps to his apartment with heavy steps, his whole body feeling it was thrown into a blender twice with 100 rocks, car trips were never kind on him. After his talk with Seungwan, he gave on nature and took a carsick med, making him sleep for the rest of the journey home.

He opened the door to his home only to find something off, he just couldn't tell what. He went to his kitchen to get some water but stopped short when he saw an unfamiliar figure on his couch. 

"Hey, dude, you must be Kim Junmyeon," the man sitting on his couch casually greeted him. He looked tall, bleached bangs parted stylishly, he was wearing what looked like a rather expensive suit and his watched looked legit gold. 

"W-who're you?" Junmyeon stuttered out. Why there was a stranger on his home and why did he know his name? Was he Death? Was Death supposed to look so rich?

"You didn't get my email? I'm the guys that's been sharing your rent, and your new roommate!" The guy explained excitedly, getting up and crossing the room in a few steps of his enormous legs. And okay wow tall. 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him because, really, who even used email to send actual messages on this day and age? But the guy seemed legit, and Junmyeon was too tired to discuss with him. If he really was the person he claimed to be, then he had as much right to be in that apartment as Junmyeon. 

"Kris Wu, right? Welcome to your home, I guess... you have the key and the alarm code, right? We'll talk about rules tomorrow, I'm going to bed," Junmyeon breathed out, a headache creeping behind his eyes. He tried to leave the room so he could sleep for the next two centuries, but Kris held him by the shoulder. 

"No way you're ditching me, man, we're gonna drink," Kris started to drag him to the couch. Junmyeon groaned, dreading the awkward time he was sure to have with his new roommate. He had several excuses lined up at the tip of his tongue when he got eye of the three bottles of a Very Expensive champagne brand. Now, that was another story. 

"Why do you have three bottles of champagne?" Junmyeon asked as he lowered himself on the couch. 

"I bought them to celebrate a promotion with my girlfriend but she broke up with me before I could pop the champagne, so I decided to drown my sorrows in expensive bubbles. What do you think?" Kris opened one of the bottles, the content sizzling and fuming until it poured on their carpet and probably stained it forever. Junmyeon stared at the stain for whole five seconds before shrugging and grabbing a second bottle. 

"Sounds about what I need right now," and opened the bottle. 

*****

Junmyeon was almost in the middle of his bottle, Kris even far on his, but the room was spinning and he couldn't keep any thoughts for too long. Kris was spilling his guts about how his girlfriend was a good person but she still broke his heart, and drunk Junmyeon could relate to that more than sober Junmyeon would ever admit. 

"So, yeah, man, t'was baaaaaaaaaad," Kris finished his rather eloquent story, Junmyeon patting him on the back as he sniffled for a moment. 

"You know, I recently broke my friend's heart... I like him, okay, I fucking like him, but like, I asked to be my fake boyfriend, right? Fake asshole boyfriend to piss my family off cuz... I don't know cuz! But then we had sex and he left and I don't know man," Junmyeon ranted, his speech slurred and often broken by him swinging his bottle to his mouth. 

Next to him, Kris broke into giggles. Junmyeon sent him an unimpressed glare, he just opened his heart and Kris was laughing at him. 

"This sounds like a bad movie for teenagers! You know what's missing? Oh! Oh my god, you know what's missing!!!! A grand romantic gesture!! Omg!" Kris suddenly shot up, his face filled with excitement as he looked at Junmyeon. On Junmyeon's part, all he could do was stare in awe that Kris was able to stand after drinking so much. 

"What do you mean?" Junmyeon asked belatedly. Kris rolled his eyes and ignored him, typing something on his phone as he paced the room. Junmyeon stared at him without doing anything, occasionally drinking more champagne. After what was probably five minutes, Kris exclaimed in happiness, grabbed Junmyeon his the arm and lead out the door. 

"Where we're going?" Junmyeon asked, even if he offered no form of protest at being shoved into a car with Kris, still clutching his trusty bottle. 

"To get your man back, duh," Kris said like it was obvious, and for drunk Junmyeon it seemed to be too, as he just nodded and agreed.

They were getting his man back, obviously, whatever that meant.

   

****

Yixing stared blankly at the window, his insomnia acting up thanks to his anxiety. From what he knew, Junmyeon had gotten home earlier that night, so Yixing wanted to meet him the next day. He was going to say everything, from the beginning, and then was going to confess, get his feelings out there. 

The bell ringing startled him, who was at his door at 3am? Had Minseok and Luhan ordered more pizza? Quietly opening the door to his room, Yixing found his two roommates – whom he knew were planning to spend the whole night playing FIFA on Luhan's xbox – talking to an unknown tall blonde man. They were nodding as the man gestured wildly, a green bottle on his hand.

The man said something, making Minseok laugh and Luhan point behind without looking. A few more words were exchanged before the two parted as if to let the man in, but he also stepped aside and from behind him came up... Junmyeon?

"What's going on?" Yixing finally made his presence known, everyone turning their eyes to stare at him. Minseok and Luhan were wearing their teasing grins, the blonde stranger seemed to be curiously looking at him, but Junmyeon shied away from his eyes when he looked at him. 

"He came to see you," blonde stranger said cheerily, not so gently pushing Junmyeon on his direction as Yixing's roommates snickered. Yixing reached forward worriedly when Junmyeon stumbled and looked like was going to fall. 

He held Junmyeon on his arms for ten long seconds before he realized what he was doing and let go. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me? At 3am? It must be important," Yixing prompted, avoiding eye contact with Junmyeon. 

"Yeah... kinda private?" Junmyeon answered lowly, also looking at the ground. 

"Let's talk on my room," Yixing suggested, also eager to get away from the prying eyes of his roommates and blonde stranger. 

They quietly entered his room, Yixing sitting on his desk chair while Junmyeon awkwardly perched on the tip of his unmade bed. The silence seemed stretch forever before Yixing decided to break it, noticing that Junmyeon was holding a box on his hands. 

"So, uh, what is that?" He asked, pointing to the box. 

Junmyeon seemed startled by the question, like he was deep in thought, but recovered quickly. 

"Pavlova," he answered like that was supposed to mean something. 

"What is that?" Yixing tried again. 

"I have no idea, Kris just said it would help me get you back," Junmyeon answered, still a little bit aloof.  Yixing blinked, did he hear that right?

" _What?_ "

Junmyeon seemed to have caught on what he just said, his mouth opening and his eyes getting twice their size. It was dumb and cute, kinda like Junmyeon. 

"I mean... I, you know... I like fucking yo- fuck, no, I fucking like you! I like you and you're an amazing person and I'm so sorry I broke your heart. I liked you for the longest time and I thought asking you to be my fake asshole boyfriend was going to be harmless, but it just made my want for your love even bigger... Because, cuz... Yixing you're an awful fake asshole boyfriend and I can only imagine how you'd be like as a real nice boyfriend and..." Junmyeon trailed off, his brain only now getting control of his mouth again, his cheeks coloring with a beautiful pink. 

"Junmyeon! Fuck! You're such a dumbass! I had a whole speech planned about how I also fucking like you and how I knew it was a bad idea to accept being your fake boyfriend but the idea of being your  _boyfriend_  was far more appealing than adult thoughts and all! But then you come here and you confess to me in this dumb but cute way, and bring me pavlova, I don't even know what that is and I already fucking love it!" Yixing let everything out, all of his feelings and thoughts from the past week.

Junmyeon was staring at him dumbfounded when he looked up, but soon a big smile broke on his face and he bounded to Yixing, tackling him until Yixing's back hit his desk, rattling everything, but he didn't mind. He hugged Junmyeon back, then gently cupped his face so he could kiss his lips. 

They kissed slowly, like it was their first time. When Junmyeon parted his lips and Yixing had a taste, he gasped and broke away a little.

"Are you drunk?" He asked half teasingly half fearful that it was just drunk talk, but Junmyeon only rolled his eyes at him. 

"Don't be silly, no one gets drunk on champagne," he said simply. Yixing decided to just don't ask why he was drinking champagne and resumed his kissing business. 

"Awnt, aren't they cute?" A slightly familiar voice sounded over from the door. Junmyeon and Yixing broke the kiss and looked over at that direction, finding Minseok, Luhan  and blonde stranger. 

Junmyeon sighed heavily before extracting himself from Yixing's embrace so he could walk to the door. 

"Okay, Kris, first roommate rule: privacy," and with that he slammed the door again on their faces. 

Junmyeon turned to him with a cheeky smile. 

"So, where were we?" he asked, already falling into Yixing like it was natural. 

"I'm pretty sure you were asking me out on a date," Yixing answered, a playful smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah? In that case," Junmyeon moves so he could reach his pavlova box and held it like a ring, "Zhang Yixing, will you go on a date with me?"

Yixing giggled before he nodded, taking the box out of the way so he could kiss Junmyeon, once, twice, as many times as he wanted. 

                                        

                                                                       

                                                                              **Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... i cant believe i finished this... like, when i started it was supposed to just be a quick fic, no more than a month, but i didnt understand myself back then and that made me overestimate my writing time anyway........ im finally done! I dont know if i like how this fic turned out or not, and i def want to go back one day and fiz every mistake i made, but for now its going stay like that so i dont lose my mind...
> 
> That scene with Chanyeol and Joy has been on my mind since the beginning but i dont know how that played out lol the kris thing was the same, i just knew i wanted him as junmyeons werid roommate that he never met before jgdrfzsjffsb
> 
> Thank you so much for anyone who read my fic, took time to read these words that i wrote. Thank you for everyone that commented and kudo'd Kim family traditional spring break (also considering changing the name lolol someone help me) it always made my day! I'll always be grateful for you guys xxx
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like my writing style changed and i matured since i started writing this and i think that this fic shows my progress over the year, and i hope i can improve and write even more! I'm in a good place to write now, so lets see what comes out of it!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about anything, you can find me on my personal tumblr @aristotaeles my writing tumblr (with an awesome friend) @monxcarat or my twitter @fishermanjaebum I'll love to talk to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it!  
> Come talk to me on my tumblr! I'll love to talk to anyone about this, or kpop, or whatever you want!  
> tumblr: @aristotaeles


End file.
